Noble metals are metals that exhibit corrosion and oxidation resistance in moist air. The discovery of noble metal can be traced back to fourteen century. Conventionally, these metals are used in jewelry, coinage, electrical applications and the like. Up to day, the use of noble metals has been extended to the fields of sensors, actuators, full cells, microfluidic flow controllers and the like. However, currently available noble metal products usually possess smooth and macroscopic surface, rendering low device performance and weak bonding. Accordingly, there remains a strongly need in providing noble metal products offering enhanced device performance and possessing features that can be tuned readily.